


Imitation

by alice_pike



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_pike/pseuds/alice_pike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They carry on for maybe a few seconds longer than is strictly necessary (or appropriate) and when they break apart, Russell's more smirking at Ed than smiling.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a coda to _The Other Brothers Elric_.

Ed listens idly to Al and Fletcher saying their goodbyes, but Russell is _there_ and _looking at him_ , so Ed figures some goodbyes are in order on his end, too.

He doesn't particularly like Russell (he did steal his identity, after all, and Ed's still got bruises from when the townspeople beat him up for impersonating _himself_ ) but he can't deny that the kid's got style and maybe a little bit of alchemic ability, and he hasn't _apologized_ for any of it, which Ed not-so-secretly respects him for. 

Twisted though it may be, he and Al are the reason the Tringham brothers don't have a home or a job anymore, so Ed can't help but feel a little worried about them. He'd rather cut off his other arm and offer it up to the Gate than admit it, though, so he pretends to give Russell shit instead.

Russell sees right through him (yeah, he _really_ doesn't like the kid, Ed thinks) but then he's offering up his father's research and all but telling Ed that he's a _good person_ and that this whole crazy quest of his and Al's maybe isn't so crazy after all, and something akin to awe comes over Ed; he just sits there and gapes at Russell for a moment while Russell just _smiles_ at him.

Something akin to absurdity comes over Ed then, too, because before he really has time to think too hard about it, he's moving. He leans out of the window and grasps the front of Russell's shirt, tugging him forward into a rough kiss that is a little more teeth than tongue.

There is an identical dismayed cry of "Brother?!" from both Al and Fletcher, but Russell—the bastard—just grins into Ed's mouth. They carry on for maybe a few seconds longer than is strictly necessary (or appropriate) and when they break apart, Russell's more smirking at Ed than smiling. 

Russell seemed to expect Ed's refusal, though, and they all part amiably, waving goodbye as the train pulls out of the station. 

 

Al waits until they're a good ways away before asking Ed about it; he gets as far as turning to face Ed before Ed holds up his hand, forestalling him. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Ed says gravely, like he's a _victim_ or something, like he didn't actively initiate that kiss or like he didn't _enjoy_ it; but when he looks away from Al, he's smiling.

Al just sighs, watching his brother, and he shakes his head in a hopeless kind of way.


End file.
